In the use of wheels having teeth about their outer surfaces, it is desirable that the areas between the teeth be kept clean of material in order to prevent improper engagement of the wheel and its mateable component.
Wheels of this type are commonly used on track-type vehicles to drive a continuous track and propel the vehicle. A typical application is in an environment of wet or closely packed materials. As the wheel and track move, loose material tends to locate in the root areas between teeth on the wheel. In response to repeated engagement of tooth and track bushing, the material can remain and become tightly packed into the root areas. This can cause a mismatch of track and wheel.
Packing of the root areas changes the pitch of the track and forces the track bushings to ride up on the tip of the teeth. This can result in increased wear, reduced track life, and other damage to the drive train. Further, the track can eventually jump from the teeth. This represents a waste of time and labor. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of cleaning the root areas between the teeth during operation of the work vehicles.